Rose Petals And Scorpion Stings
by wired2damoon
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is... Spoilt-check. Arrogant-check. Rich-double-check. One thing Rose never would have never imagined the infamous Malfoy being described as was the next Sirius Black? Can the Malfoys have a true Gryffindor in their midst? RosexScorpius


**Rose Petals and Scorpion Stings **

**By wired2damoon**

**A/N: Okay people, new story! Its Rose/Scorpius mainly with sprinkles of Albus/OC and James/OC too. Here's the prologue, thoughts are in italics and overall this fic will be in various POVs, starting with Scorpius! Hope you enjoy! ~wired2damoon~ =]**

**Chapter 1: Prologue- Introductions**

The slight, platinum-haired boy drew a deep breath as he felt the Hogwarts Express jerk and begin its steady departure. He hadn't bothered to stand at a window to wave farewell to his parents- he didn't see the significance of such an act.

His piercing grey eyes scanned around the crowded corridor with mild interest. There was a number of students lining the hallways, some draping in and out of compartments, others half-hanging out of windows whilst the rest stood in groups adamantly chatting to their friends.

The eleven-year-old-boy began to feel extremely isolated as he stood, utterly solitary at the top of the narrow corridor, glancing down it, stretching his neck to see the end. Suddenly he was pushed rather roughly aside by an older boy (half a head bigger then he) and glared angrily as he heard "move it firsty" in a teasing tone.

Grumbling to himself, Scorpius Malfoy began his long journey down the winding corridor, his eyes darting into each compartment, searching desperately for an empty one. To his despair he had reached the end of the train rather quicker then he had hoped and failed to witness a student-free compartment.

Facing the very last room, he edged gently toward it, his eyes staring intently through the glass to see inside. Upon inspection, Scorpius could clearly see a small, black-haired boy, sitting by the window, his eyes turned to look out of it.

Deciding to take his chances (and utterly fed up from searching), Scorpius slid the door open slowly and stepped quickly into the room as not to startle the person within.

He stood awkwardly towards the door, trying to keep his nerves at bay, muttering to himself in his head _"c'mon, you're a Malfoy. A Malfoy! Malfoys don't get nervous, Malfoys aren't awkward!"_

As the black-haired boy remained motionless Scorpius came to the conclusion that he had not heard his entrance. Clearing his voice huskily he spoke confidently, "may I sit in here? Everywhere else is full…"

That was Scorpius' specialty. Being confident when required and masking his true emotions…which were at present utter insecurity and nervousness. The other boy jerked vigorously, obviously startled and glancing towards Scorpius an alarming glimmer in his emerald-green eyes.

"O-Oh. I d-didn't see you there…" he mumbled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "eh…sure, you, you can sit here…"

Not taking another glance at the boy Scorpius strode over the opposite seat and sat down heavily, folding his arms and trying to avert his companion's eyes.

The room lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Each boy was reluctant to acknowledge the other as both fidgeting.

Unable to take the gripping quietness any longer the black-haired boy gave in and mumbled, "uh, I-I'm Albus by the way…Albus Potter…"

The Malfoy boy's head snapped up and stared intently at Albus. He hadn't realised at first who he was and was now cursing himself. "_Oh you idiot! How did you not realise who it was! You just saw he a moment ago! You just had to pick the compartment with the one person who grandfather told you not to talk to! How are you going to get out of this? You've nowhere to go, everywhere else is full! Stupid Scorpius!"_

Not one to be impolite, Scorpius curtly answered, "I'm Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy".

The Potter boy's face drained of all colour as his eyes widened with realisation. Scorpius could tell that the boy was going through the inner battle he too was going through. Silence drowned the room once more. It seemed that neither boy knew just quite what to do, both felt extremely awkward and out-of-place.

Reaching down to the adjacent seat just for something to do, Albus began to gather up some of his belongings and fumbled with his Exploding Snap Cards. Seeing Scorpius eyeing the cards he mumbled quietly, "uh…you wanna play some exploding snap?"

The blond boy felt his head nodding before his brain could register what was happening…

* * *

"No! That was not a match, you must be cheating!" the young boy yelled in mock-outrage over the frantic laughter.

Albus grinned and gathered up his won cards. "Too bad Scorpius, that's one-zero to me", he replied smugly, rubbing his hands with glee.

Scorpius leaned back upon hearing his first name. He was not used to children his own age calling him 'Scorpius', it was usually 'the Malfoy-boy', most of the time spat angrily. The Malfoy name was not well liked…

Feeling an odd surge of warmth (that Scorpius would not identify as luring friendship until later in the year) he responded, "alright Albus, how about outta three?"

Laughing heartily Albus nodded in agreement but corrected sternly, "not Albus, Al."

The blond boy nodded as he began dealing the cards, "okay, Al it is…" he replied, completely ignoring all the warning voice omitting in his head.

"_Scorpius Draco Malfoy! What on earth are you doing? This kid's a Potter, POTTER! What would your grandfather say if he saw you sitting here, being…friendly with a Potter?"_

His head reeled painfully as they began another game.

"_But I don't care what grandfather says. Deep down I never had. So what if he's a Potter, I'll probably never talk to him again after this train-ride, he'll be sorted into Gryffindor and me Slytherin and that'll be that. We'll be enemies forever, just like grandfather Lucius would want…for now though, I'm going to enjoy myself…"_

Giving a definite nod to settle the inner war in his head Scorpius realised that Albus was talking to him.

"Pardon?" he asked politely, trying not to be embarrassed at being caught staring into space.

"I said, what house do you think you'll be in?"

Malfoy frowned. He really hated being asked that question, but as he sat there opposite the Potter boy he suddenly felt something he had never felt in the company of others-ease. He felt utterly at ease, and somehow (he would never understand why) he knew that he could be completely honest with this boy.

"Uh…well…my grandfather wants me to be in Slytherin of course. Nearly all my family has been to date. My mother says she doesn't really mind as long as I'm not in Hufflepuff and well…my father doesn't, really, have an opinion on the matter…" he trailed off, adverting the boy's eyes.

"But what do you want?"

That small, tiny, minuscule question startled Scorpius Malfoy. Never, not in his entire eleven years could he remember being asked what he wanted. Truly wanted. Sure, when it came to gifts and such he was but this was different. From the time he was old enough to understand the people around him, he had had it drilled into his head by his grandfather that Slytherin was the best and most grand house in all of Hogwarts and that he must strive to gain a place there when he arrived.

But now, now that he truly thought about it, he knew that that wasn't what he wanted.

Raising his eyes up to meet Albus' he opened his mouth and began speaking softly, his words tumbling rapidly like a waterfall, "well I…I always wanted to be in…in Gryffindor to be honest. I'd never tell my family, ever, they would probably maim me, but I think that its, its good to be different then them and how much more different can you get from Slytherin then Gryffindor?" he finished lamely, his voice straining under the pressure of his high-pitched confession.

For what felt like the thousandth time that day the room was engulfed with silence.

Scorpius heart pumped roughly against his chest. He was rather alarmed that Albus would begin to hear his frantic beating if he could not control himself.

Suddenly Albus leaned forward (Scorpius edged back) and whispered in a soft tone, "I want to be in Gryffindor too…"

Scorpius heaved a sigh of relief. So, the Potter boy didn't judge him…good!

Suddenly a loud bang interrupted his inner musings followed by a loud, trailing voice.

"Albus! There you are! I was wondering where you got to! Honestly, I turn my back for one second and you're-"

The young girl that just stormed into the room stopped talking abruptly and halted in her tracks, staring down at the two boys sitting on the floor with a shocked expression on her face.

She was quite short, with shoulder-length bushy auburn hair, pale skin with a sprinkle of freckles across her nose and the most piercing blue eyes the young boy had ever seen.

As Scorpius stared at her he thought that she looked quite comical really. Like a gaping goldfish, as she continued to stare at them with her mouth wide open.

She seemed as if she were trying to form words and she motioned between the two boys (who now stood up), her stare boring into Albus'.

"Oh hi Rosie. Yeah sorry I was just anxious to sit down. Glad you found us, this is Scorpius by the way, Scorpius Malfoy".

By the way Rose now turned to stare at him penetratively with her sea-blue eyes it was obvious to Scorpius that Rose knew exactly who he was.

As he stared right back at her unblinkingly, a smirk forming on his face, Scorpius could tell instantly that he would have a load of fun teasing this girl.

She seemed like the bossy, know-it-all type and Scorpius, seeing an opportunity that could last a good seven years decided then and there that he would make it his duty to make her life a living hell.

"Pleasure to meet you Rosie…?" he said charmingly, asking her, her surname silently.

"Uh…not Rosie, Rose, Rose Weasley…" she mumbled in reply, breaking their staring match and glancing to the floor.

For the second time that day Scorpius Malfoy cursed himself. "_She's a Weasley? Perfect…" _

Actually, now that he thought about it, it was perfect. Not only could he get a kick out of annoying an annoying girl, but he could irritate a Weasley whilst he was at it. His father had told him all about them.

Through this inner "evil plan" Scorpius could not ignore one thing however. Rose Weasley (even to an immature eleven-year-old) was extremely pretty.

"_Snap out of it Malfoy!" _he scolded but words were now filling his mouth that he just had to say.

"So…Rose…you want to play Exploding Snap?"

"_Crap!"_

Rose nodded mutely and sat down with the boys and Scorpius felt his eyes drawn to her again. Now that she didn't have such a stupid expression on her face she looked rather… _"don't go there Scorpius!"_

This was definitely turning out to be one interesting start to the year…

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Please remember, its just a prologue! ~wired2damoon~ xx**


End file.
